1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing loop handle shopping bags based on a tube sheeting consisting of thermoplastic plastic that is preferably equipped with a bottom fold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of this type are known.
In a method for producing loop handle shopping bags consisting of thermoplastic plastic known from DE 197 48 771 A1, the carrying handles embodied as handle loops are folded toward the interior and connected to the respective side wall on the edge areas of the bag side walls by means of welding or glueing.
In a method for producing loop handle shopping bags from a continuous feed double-layer thermoplastic plastic foil sheeting known from DE 99 24 626 A1, its edge areas are folded over by 180° on one side for attaching the shanks of the handle strips, and folded back congruently after attaching the handle strips. These known methods for producing loop handle shopping bags require that the edge areas of the shopping bags must be folded over for the reinforcement of the edges, which causes an increased consumption of plastic foil.
The shaping of U-shaped loop handles from a strip separated from plastic sheeting is known, for instance, from DE 20 12 084 A1 and DE 22 25 671 A1.